Finding My Place
by justagirl8225
Summary: Life, it seemed, was about finding one's place. A 100 piece, Lita-centric series. Appearances by Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Mickie James, CM Punk, Randy Orton, Victoria and many others along the way. Please, R&R.
1. Best Friend

**Disclaimer: **Any person, place, product or thing that you recognize does not belong to me. The words and idea do though.

**Featuring: **Lita, CM Punk, Mickie James & hinted Jeff/Trish in this part.

**Notes: **I'm aiming to keep these in chronological order, but we'll see how that goes. For the most part, this will center around the characters appearing in this initial ficlet. Others appearing occasion. These are intended to be related, this one set around 2005; don't get on my case regarding timeline and real life. I use what I want to us and tweak to my liking. If it bothers you that much, go elsewhere.

**~*~**

Lita does not always believe in things like luck, but she does consider herself to be lucky in at least one aspect of life; and that is with her friends.

And it is not for any one reason, but a number of reasons that she can not always pin point.

Tonight, however, it is not about that larger group of friends; it is about the two that she calls best friends. And they are her best friends because they've been there for her when she needed them most and she always makes sure that she's a phone call away if they need her.

Tonight also marks the night that things will change, not because of what they do or what they say but because of who has joined them.

Kindred spirits, Jeff claims as their table at the nightclub is expanded by two; partners in crime, Trish adds when Lita still seems skeptical.

And perhaps they do seem trustworthy, but looks can be deceiving... still, Jeff and Trish trust them enough to leave Lita alone with them while they hit the dance floor; the two fitting together as they always seem to do.

"Do you want to dance?" The woman asks and at first, Lita is uncertain if she is speaking to her or the lone male. "We can always share him," the brunette adds with a wink, "he won't complain."

"Most men wouldn't," Lita comments neutrally, though the amusement shows in her eyes. "But, if it's alright with you, I'm fine sitting here."

Mickie smiles and downs what remains of her mixed drink before she heads to the dance floor. Perhaps she'll crash Jeff and Trish, or perhaps not … the brunette already scanning for a potential dance partner as she steps out.

He clears his throat, "without sounding like a complete stalker, I've read your book so I already know how you met Jeff..."

She raises an eyebrow, "so what would you like to know that hasn't already been covered in my book, a DVD or from Jeff Hardy's mouth?"

CM Punk seems to hesitate, before leaning forwards, his forearms resting on the table. "Do you want to get out of here? This nightclub crap really isn't my style."

Lita is definitely hesitating, hazel eyes darting back and forth between the dance floor and the tattooed man sitting three seats away from her. She doesn't know him very well and aside from reading her book, he doesn't know her at all. And yet... "What do you have in mind?"

He starts with a grin, pushing his chair back from the table so he can stand; then he extends a hand towards her. "There's a beach not too far from here that's still open, passed it on my way over from the hotel."

This bit of information intrigues her enough to accept the offered hand, "we should probably let them know we're leaving." But then again, they'll see them leave when they walk past the dance floor. "And what do we do when we get to this beach?"

His suggestion is enough to garner a laugh from the redheaded diva; Mickie, Jeff and Trish watching from the dance floor … not entirely surprised but still somewhat surprised that Lita is leaving so willingly. But then again, Jeff and Trish suppose, this really isn't her scene or her type of place. And if what they claimed was true before, Mickie and Punk being kindred spirits … it would seem that Lita was on her way to testing out one half of that theory.

**- fin -**


	2. Marriage

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing but the ideas. This remains a series of un-related one shots/ficlets.

.

.

Despite what people would later claim, Lita and Jeff weren't as drunk as they appeared … in fact, as the idea finally played out, the two were practically sober. Practically but not entirely, otherwise they might not have gone through with it in the first place.

And in spite of their sobriety, or lack of, it still makes for a very interesting discussion as the days go by. Which they both insist on telling so no one else elaborates.

In fact, both Jeff and Lita take great pride in showing off their portrait... which is far from professional considering that it's a stick figure representation that was drawn in crayon by a painfully drunk Mickie James. Lita also takes pride in showing of the mood ring that Jeff procured from the dollar store.

And she couldn't have asked for a finer engagement ring to go along with the wedding cake of epic proportions which is really just a stack of Twinkie snack cakes.

Still, because they wanted to do it and because no one had really expected them to go through with it... or at least not the exact way that they did; Lita is content with a hotel room 'ceremony' conducted with much humor by Kane. It's not like they need it to be valid anyway, nor that they really want it to be.

But the certificate that was written on hotel stationary is significant enough for them, giving Lita and Jeff another unbreakable bond.


End file.
